


Нас учили умирать стоя

by EliLynch



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Иногда лучшее, что ты можешь сделать - умереть.





	

_Патриотизм значит просто убей иноверца.  
Эта трещина проходит через мое сердце_

Иногда лучшее, что ты можешь сделать - умереть.   
С трибун и из громкоговорителей, из книг и газет, от родителей и наставников они узнают эту простейшую истину. Ты можешь не запоминать все буквы в алфавите, но уж будь любезен отдать свою жизнь государству, когда представится возможность. Будь идеальным винтиком в механизме под названием Третий Рейх, а если не можешь, то умри, не создавая лишних трудностей, сгинь как можно раньше, не позорь семью. Захвати с собой парочку врагов, подставься под удар, защищая других, или, в крайнем случае, выбери несчастный случай. Детали меняются, суть правила - нет. Не можешь жить достойно - уйди красиво.   
Альбрехт видит этот приказ (в форме пожелания) в глазах родного отца каждый раз, когда решается встретиться с ним взглядом. Альбрехт неуместен. Посмел, явно по злому умыслу, уродиться в мать и унаследовать от нее хрупкое телосложение и слабое здоровье. Альбрехт маленький, щуплый и не может заниматься спортом.   
Не может - неправильное слово. В мире, где живет его отец, это слово означает либо "недостаточно старается", либо "упрямится мне назло". Альбрехт считает, что просто живет, стараясь никому не мешать, но все равно получается так, что он живет назло и вредит нормальным людям.   
Когда Альбрехту исполняется семь лет, отец дарит ему мяч и ведет на луг за домом, чтобы научить играть в футбол.   
Когда мяч попадает Альбрехту в живот, мальчик опрокидывается на спину, словно жук, которого щелкнули пальцем, и смотрит в небо. Небо в тот день очень красивое, редкие облака пятнами разбросаны по безбрежной синеве, и Альбрехт, наверное, оценил бы эту красоту, если бы не думал о том, что кислород в его легких заканчивается, а ребра притворяются сломанными. И, что самое плохое, про обе проблемы нужно молчать, иначе отец сочтет слабаком.  
Хотя о чем это он. Его сочтут слабаком в любом случае. Альбрехт сдается в плен этой мысли и плачет, не от боли и страха, а осознавая, что он все равно проиграет. Сейчас и позже. Он проиграл еще в момент рождения.   
Отец отворачивается от него. Отец молча подбирает мяч и отшвыривает в сторону дороги. Альбрехту кажется, что его отшвырнут вслед за мячом, но отец просто уходит и ни разу не оглядывается.   
Альбрехт неправилен, неудобен, плох. Он отличается от других, здоровых и полноценных. Он не заслуживает любви, недостаточно хорош для столь сильного чувства. Слуги заискивают перед ним - это далеко не любовь. Мать жалеет его - когда хочется плакать, а отца нет дома, можно пойти к ней, сесть на колени перед креслом и уткнуться лбом в юбку, а потом ждать, когда она начнет гладить по волосам и шептать что-то утешающее - это немного облегчает жизнь, но тоже не является проявлением любви. "Лишь бы отец не увидел, что ты снова плачешь" - шепчет мама, и слова мутным илом оседают на душе. Он не имеет права на иные чувства, кроме патриотизма.   
У него нет друзей в школе. Откуда бы им взяться? Ряды послушных мальчиков, вскидывающие руки в знак приветствия, действующие, как одно целое, учатся там. Альбрехт не может стать частью их общины, по правде говоря, одинаковые мальчики пугают его. "Хайль Гитлер" походит на заклинание, опасное заклинание, из-за которого у людей стекленеют глаза, отключается разум и на смену мыслям приходит преданность, тупая собачья преданность, не нуждающаяся в основаниях.   
Но неправильным считается он, а не они. Альбрехт прекрасно помнит об этом, не позволяет себе спорить с толпой.   
"Собери побольше людей вокруг себя, пусть маршируют строем. Иди в самом центре, и тогда не обратят внимания на то, что ты шагаешь не в ногу" - записывает в тетрадь одиннадцатилетний Альбрехт.   
В мире, где люди не любят его, он всеми силами старается убедить себя, что не нуждается в них.   
У Альбрехта есть свои заклинания. Слова. С упоением предаваясь главному увлечению всей жизни, мальчик везде таскает за собой блокнот и карандаш. Строя запутанные дороги из букв, шлифуя их ластиком, переставляя слова местами и зачитывая вслух, стараясь понять, как фразы звучат лучше, он думает, что может контролировать хоть что-то. Он не умеет делать ничего полезного, такие, как он, даже не будучи евреями, отлично смотрятся в газовых камерах и на виселицах. Но он умеет писать, и до чего же это приятное и захватывающее чувство - осознавать, что у тебя получается, действительно получается накровоточить на бумагу своими чувствами, передарить их выдуманным героям или оставить себе. Провернуть нехитрый обман, позволяющий говорить правду. Написать свою точку зрения от имени врага и притвориться, что ты совершенно с ней не согласен.   
Страна нуждается в миллионах солдат, а не в одном хилом мальчике, претендующем на звание второго Геббельса. Альбрехт отлично понимает и это, но не собирается останавливаться. Возможно, научись он говорить с той же страстью, с какой пишет, одноклассники изменили бы мнение о нем, перестали считать избалованным сыночком, с которым и связываться опасно (а ну как пожалуется важному папочке), и приглашать играть не стоит.   
Но, заслужи он их уважение, он оказался бы не рядом с ними, а на ступеньку выше. Что тоже не имеет никакого отношения к искренней дружбе и любви. Альбрехт сживается с мыслью, что эти чувства будут доставаться кому угодно, витать в воздухе и на страницах книг, манить, как манит все недоступное, и не случаться с ним. 

А потом в его жизни появился Фридрих.   
Или он появился в жизни Фридриха. Это случилось одновременно, и их сближение с первой же встречи, с первого обмена ничего не значившими фразами казалось неизбежным. Альбрехту не нужно было прикладывать усилий, не нужно было вылезать из кожи и притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы понравиться Фридриху. Идеальному, по меркам их учителей, парню, первостатейному светловолосому арийцу. Альбрехт видел во Фридрихе того сына, о котором всегда мечтал его отец. И этот факт, по логике вещей, должен был бы построить стену между ними, но Фридрих не считал себя лучше других, он, кажется, и вовсе не задумывался о том, что имеет на это право. Он просто оставался рядом, помогал в мелочах, творил чудеса, и все это как бы между делом.   
"Я прочитаю твои школьные сочинения", — сказал он. Вот так легко, как будто это обычное дело - интересоваться чужими сочинениями, теми, на которые даже родственники не обращают внимания.   
"А может быть, прав он. Вдруг не я ненормален, а мир, что нас окружает" — размышлял Альбрехт по ночам, тяжело вздыхал и смотрел на соседнюю постель, чтобы убедиться, что его друг все еще существует. Фридрих храпел, следовательно, он оставался материальным. Альбрехт очень боялся, что мир отнимет у него Фридриха, превратит в еще одну пустоглазую куклу, пешку в шахматной партии на доске международных игр. Вот посмотрит он однажды на друга и увидит в его глазах не целый мир - мир, куда можно прийти в любой момент и знать, что ты в безопасности, - а свое отражение. Тогда, он уверен, жизнь потеряет смысл, не помогут никакие написанные слова.   
А пока мир не безнадежен, Альбрехт пишет для Фридриха, и слова льются потоком, теснятся в голове, расталкивая друг друга локтями, спеша побыстрее оказаться на бумаге. Писать для Фридриха еще лучше и проще, чем для себя.   
С ним все проще, только вот дышать тяжело. Когда он смотрит на Фридриха или случайно дотрагивается до него, то кислорода не остается, это похоже на удар мячом, но только прямо по сердцу и боли нет.   
Фридрих _хороший._ Настоящее в нем еще не вытравлено, слепое следование приказам не привито. Альбрехт хотел бы общаться с Фридрихом всегда. Глупая мечта, из тех, что не сбываются. Зато реально то, что у них в запасе есть несколько лет.   
Так Альбрехт думает до тех пор, пока не стреляет в живого человека.   
*  
Фридрих искренне удивляется тому, откуда в этом человеке, его ровеснике, берется столько сил. В академии их (из лучших и самых благородных побуждений, само собой) лишают детства ради того, чтобы превратить в солдат. Их учат ценить физическую силу превыше умственной, учат отказываться от чувств, потому что лишние сантименты - это яд для души настоящего бойца. Но в этих объяснениях точно кроется подвох, фальшь, ведь вот же живое опровержение - тонкий, находящийся на грани Альбрехт, железная воля которого поражает воображение.   
Фридрих не верит ни единому слову взрослых с тех пор, как наблюдает за личной войной Альбрехта. Он хотел бы принять участие в этой войне. Снести голову отцу Альбрехта, принести её ему на серебряном блюде и сказать: "Смотри, он больше никогда не назовет тебя трусом, не заставит усомниться в себе".   
Ох, если бы проблемы решались таким образом. Фридрих догадывался, что отец Альбрехта будет с ним до самой смерти, даже если погибнет, его тень все равно продолжит нашептывать сыну, что тот тотально бесполезен.   
Альбрехт не является бойцом в привычном понимании этого слова, но всегда попадает в цель. Не раз и не два он заставляет душу Фридриха желать упасть перед ним на колени и попросить добить или обнять, сделать что-нибудь, что угодно.   
Фридрих - человек действия, мало времени уделяющий самоанализу. После того, как выясняется, что Альбрехт повел себя как полный эгоист, решив, что имеет право нарываться на смерть, Фридрих не думает долго - он бьет, пихает, хватает за руки и валит своего хрупкого товарища на пол, как тогда, когда их заставили драться друг с другом.  
Но раньше он не плакал на груди у тех, с кем дрался, не гладил их по мокрым щекам и не твердил им: "Пожалуйста, не уезжай, я без тебя не смогу".   
Даже в такой ситуации Альбрехт сильнее его. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что именно Альбрехт целует его первым и отнюдь не робко, а с решимостью человека, уверенного в том, что терять ему больше нечего. Для Фридриха все еще открыта дорога в мир большого спорта, но он решительно шлет эту дорогу в задницу и целует Альбрехта в ответ. Его до чертиков пугает будущее, в котором не будет Альбрехта.   
Странная история, он знает его несколько месяцев, это не дружба с детства, закаленная передрягами, стычками, клятвами быть всегда вместе. Это вообще не дружба.  
*  
Альбрехт целует его и понимает, что не только вышел за рамки допустимого, а разрушил их до основания. Сейчас он совершает самый смелый поступок в жизни. Это смелее, чем написать правдивое сочинение и решиться поспорить с отцом.   
Самый смелый и самый ужасный поступок.   
На его руках кровь русского мальчика, а теперь он убивает Фридриха ("если кто-нибудь откроет дверь..."), лишает его хорошего, сытого будущего, известности и почета. И себя - того отвратительного будущего, где его ждет только боль и смерть. Будущее Альбрехта похоже на мелкую монету, валяющуюся в грязи, какую и бездомный не полезет поднимать.   
Как неравноценно, как несправедливо. И почему же он ненадолго забывает обо всем этом и чувствует настоящую эйфорию? 

— Нам нельзя долго целоваться, — говорит Альбрехт, пряча лицо на груди у Фридриха, и думает в этот момент не о себе, он все равно считай, что вычеркнут из списка живущих, а о Фридрихе. — Губы распухнут, и кто-нибудь может заметить.   
Назло всему миру, Фридрих целует его снова, в висок, и у Альбрехта не остается сил сопротивляться.   
Судьба дает им немного удачи напоследок - пятнадцать минут на холодном полу в общей ванной. Достаточно, чтобы упиться болью, одиночеством и любовью, поделенными на двоих.   
Впрочем, они не уверены насчет последнего. У них нет времени, чтобы разобраться в своих чувствах. Больше всего чувство, разъедающее их изнутри, походит на голод - голод по вниманию, по теплу и единству, по "мы", а не "я". 

Они целуются еще раз, позже, на улице. Там неудобно плакать, слезы примерзают к щекам. Альбрехт считает, что он весь, несмотря на теплую одежду, кошмарно холодный, и если Фридрих поцелует его здесь, то примерзнет к нему, как примерзают языками к фонарным столбам всякие дураки. И уж тогда их непременно кто-нибудь увидит. Фридрих отмахивается от этого сомнительного предположения и слизывает слезы с его щек. От такого искреннего проявления нежности щиплет в носу и хочется расплакаться повторно, но Альбрехт сдерживается.   
— Что ты теперь будешь делать? — серьезно спрашивает Фридрих, чуть отстранившись от него, и с надеждой смотрит в глаза.   
Привык к тому, что у Альбрехта всегда есть план. Пусть драться он не может, зато представляет, что будет делать дальше.   
"Есть два варианта. Умру. Или умру. Пожалуй, умру. Здесь или там, лучше бы, конечно, здесь, умирать на поле боя страшнее. Другим солдатам придется силой отправлять меня в бой, как только я снова возьму в руки оружие, то наверняка впаду в истерику".   
— Не знаю, — говорит Альбрехт вслух.   
"Тебе не нужно знать". 

Вернувшись в спальню поздно вечером, они долго не могут уснуть и переглядываются в темноте. Никто не обращает на них внимания, никто не интересуется, где они пропадали столько времени. С Альбрехтом теперь опасно вести разговоры, он сумасшедший, попытавшийся плыть против течения, ну а Фридрих... Понятно, что человеку грустно, ведь ему придется расстаться с другом. Фридрих не виноват в том, что Альбрехт оказался безумцем.   
Провожаемые взглядами, они забираются на свои верхние полки, ждут, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, и смотрят друг на друга. Фридрих понятия не имеет, какие слова нужно использовать, чтобы утешить Альбрехта, Альбрехт твердо знает, что таких слов не существует. Ему страшно засыпать и не хочется думать о завтрашнем дне, поэтому он продолжает смотреть на Фридриха. А Фридрих протягивает ему руку. У него теплые руки с мозолями на ладонях. Альбрехт поворачивается на бок и тянется навстречу, прикладывает пальцы к пальцам. Его собственные намного меньше и тоньше, не державшие ничего тяжелее ружья. К ружью как раз не стоило прикасаться. Альбрехту мерещится, что его пальцы снова запачканы чужой кровью, и он сильнее вцепляется в руку Фридриха, как бы прося его развеять наваждение.   
"А вдруг это будет мерещиться мне каждый вечер, а что, если вечеров впереди много..."  
Фридрих не задает вопросов, в этом нет необходимости, он держит Альбрехта за руку, долго, до тех пор, пока его бедный измученный друг (?) не начинает дышать ровно и размеренно. Во сне он не так печален, зато во сто крат беззащитнее. Совсем ребенок. Фридрих касается губами белоснежных костяшек пальцев, прежде чем отпускает обмякшую руку. 

Альбрех позволяет себе помедлить перед прыжком, искоса глядит на Фридриха. Он выплыл, конечно же, выбрался на берег, и он... справится. Не сразу поймет, возможно, но справится. Альбрехт не должен упускать шанс, он делает именно то, чего от него окружающие ждали с детства. Умирает.   
Это совсем не страшно. Оказавшись под водой, он смотрит вниз. Глубина манит, походит на предгрозовое небо, а Альбрехт и рад окунуться в это небо. Альбрехт устал, кажется, что он прожил не семнадцать лет, а девяносто. Лучше бы, конечно, вообще не рождался, избавил людей от многих проблем, никого не вынуждал бы скорбеть по себе. "Никто и не будет. Кроме одного человека". Альбрехт не переоценивает силу своего влияния, без него, думает он, Фридрих принесет Академии победу, и все, включая отца, будут восхищаться им. Это замечательно. И больно. Скорее, нужно скорее отпустить веревку, сделать глубокий вздох и перестать думать.   
Говорят, что самоубийцы не попадают в Рай. Как и убийцы. Замечательно, он и не хотел бы оказаться там. Лучше остаться здесь, ничего не чувствовать и не знать. Как хорошо, что у него не будет похорон, он уберег Фридриха от спектакля ложного горя, от созерцания напыщенных выступлений у гроба и мертвых цветов на могиле.   
Жаль только, что Фридрих не готов сразу отпустить его. Через толщу воды и льда сложно различить черты лица и услышать голос, но Альбрехт отлично понимает, что кричит Фридрих, и видит, как он плачет. Их руки соприкасаются еще раз, в последний раз. Не напрямую, что символично, их с самого начало разделяло многое, заслон из запретов. Лед кажется пустяком по сравнению с непробиваемой твердью общественного мнения.   
"Дай мне уйти, - мысленно просит Альбрехт, чувствуя, как легкие наполняются обжигающе-ледяной водой и все тело коченеет. - У нас все равно не было шанса". 

Альбрехт уходит красиво.   
Фридрих посвящает ему намеренное поражение на соревнованиях и последовавшее за этим позорное исключение из Академии. Что куда лучше, чем любой, даже самый проникновенный, некролог на страницах школьной газеты.


End file.
